It's Now or Never
by Bintaners2012
Summary: "..I have a better idea, sweetheart," Trunks said with those mocking blue eyes, "Ditch your lover and take me up instead.." Trunks was the epitome of the man who had all the Rs that she didn't like. Rugged. Rough. Rude. Rich. Oh well, there was one R that she liked - Romantic. But Trunks wasn't that, he was brutal in telling her that he only wanted her to be his bed partner!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Dragon Ball/Z/GT. The story is inspired from MC's Romano, my friend. :)

**Chapter 1**

Pan hoarded her car on the parking area of CC Tower located in the heart of Satan City. Her boyfriend didn't know that she would drop by today and hoped that he was still in his office. He called her earlier during lunch time telling her they wouldn't meet as he was rushing his clients' traveling demands. She looked around the parking lot of the 80-storey building and was hoping to see her boyfriend's car. But that was foolish. There were lots of cars around and Jake's might be parked in the basement.

In just three weeks, she would be graduating from college. Dean Yamashita already confirmed her status being Cum Laude of the graduating class. She happily called her mother about the good news and she couldn't wait to tell it to Jake personally. She gazed down on her left hand and smiled. Jake gave the engagement ring yesterday evening. He made it formal after six months of their relationship. Last night, he asked her mother's permission to take her out on a dinner in which Videl didn't decline.

"Be sure to come home before midnight, Cinderella." Videl smiled jokingly.

Pan laughed. "Sure Mom!"

"Is she joking?" Jake asked her when they were on their way.

"Half-half. Half is true and half is just a joke." she answered him. "You know I'm her only family, you can't deny her being over-protective."

"But you're almost twenty one. You should be independent and shouldn't always babied you, asking always what time you are coming home."

"I don't really mind, Jake." she said sweetly and leaned down her head on his shoulder.

Jake took something from the compartment of the car. A small red velvet box and gave it to her. "This is for you."

"W-what is this?" Pan was mixed with emotions, happy and yet nervous. It wasn't hard to guess what could be inside that small box.

"Open it." Jake smiled and took a glimpse on her direction before concentrating on driving.

She opened it slowly and was welcomed by the spark of the solitaire when the lights of the passing cars reflected on it.

"Oh, it's beautiful Jake!"

"I'm so glad that you like it Pan." He said tenderly.

"I-I like it Jake, thank you…" she was overwhelmed by gazing on her engagement ring.

"Here, let me put it on." Jake told her when the red light was on the intersection. He reached for her hand and put the ring. "There. It suits you."

She was smiling at his handsome profile. Jake was older by eleven years. She met him last year while she was taking her internship in CC Tower where the travel agency he partially owned was located. Jake owned half of the company and the other half by a friend she hadn't met yet. Jake was the epitome of her dream man. Neat, clean and sophisticated. She didn't mind the age between them. For her, it was a plus factor. She preferred older men, matured and responsible. And one thing that impressed her more about him, he wooed her at home. Very traditional and old-fashioned.

"Where are we going to eat?" she asked as she noticed that they passed several finest restaurants.

"In my apartment." he looked on her direction and smiled enticingly. "I asked my maid to cook for us."

She answered with uncertain smile. She had slight doubt. This was such a beautiful night, she didn't what to ruin it. Jake already invited her before but she refused. She was twenty, turning twenty one in few months and even had a boyfriend before too. She only stopped entertaining suitors when her Mom got a mild heart attack. She wanted to look after her and having a serious relationship would only take much of her time from taking care of her mother.

And now for the second time that Jake invited her, she didn't want to think of him getting angry if she would refuse again.

"Here we are." he slightly laughed and opened the door on her side. He ushered her on his front door and pulled her inside. "Feel at home, honey. Mi casa y su casa, in Spanish."

She sat on the couch while he went to the adjacent dining room and took champagne from the wine fridge. "Sweet wine for the sweet lady."

He poured the wine on the two goblets and sat beside her. He put his arm on her shoulder as she jerked. "Why are you so stiff, Pan?"

She coughed. "W-where is your maid?"

"She's not stay-in. She will come back tomorrow." he gulped his wine and placed his goblet on the center table. "C'mon, drink your wine. Sip it."

She was forced to sip a little. "There's my girl.." he embraced her and kissed her lips. She responded obligingly. He was kissing her deeply and she could hear his rugged breathing. Suddenly, she felt his hand lowered, reaching above her chest. Still, she let him. She then felt his hand moved on her back and reached on the zipper of her dress, she broke free from him.

"Jake…" she said while grasping for air. "Please, this might lead to something…"

"And what's wrong with it? We love each other. We're engaged and soon to be married."

"If it is that soon, there is no reason for us not to wait, right?" she answered logically with determined voice.

Jake deeply sighed. "You're not that old-fashioned, Pan. I can see that-"

"Yes", she briskly said. "But there are things that I do believe in, including that sex is for married people only." She remembered what her mother told her: _Being pure on your wedding day is what makes wedding night worth remembering by, Pan._

"I hope you understand Jake…" her voice pleaded.

Jake nodded and sighed. "Of course." He smiled at her and stood up. "Let's see what my maid cooked for us. Wanna help?"

"Sure", she smiled and followed him. Although she knew something had changed in the atmosphere but still thankful that Jake was very understanding.

* * *

It was already six in the evening and most of the people are gone for home. Six people emerged out of the elevator and she was the only one who went in. The elevator boy was also gone. She pressed the button to eight floor. That was where Blue List Travel and Tours International located.

The elevator opened on the eight floor. There were two people who went in after she stepped out. Perhaps from the other company who also occupied the floor. The hall was deserted. She walked straight in the office and smiled seeing that there were still lights inside the room. Possibly, her boyfriend was still working with her secretary, Maya.

She pushed the door. It was open. She walked in and found all vacant desks. She strode to Maya's table which was located just in front of Jake's private office. It was clean which only meant she went home also. Jake must be working alone.

She smiled. She wanted to surprise him. She slowly turned the knob, opened the door and peeked. But she was the one who was surprised. Jake was on top of someone she couldn't recognize as his body covered her face. Their clothes were scattered on the carpet. And if not only because of their obscenities, they might hear her loud gasp.

Pan felt the numbness of her body. She couldn't remember how she was able to close the door. All she knew was she ran and grateful that she was wearing rubber shoes and that it didn't make any noise. She didn't know she literally stopped breathing as she was catching her breath when she was already outside of the office. She leaned on the wall as if she was from a tiresome run.

Only when a man came out from the adjacent office, looking curiously towards her, she recovered and composed herself. She slowly walked to the elevator knowing he was on her back. When the elevator door opened, she quickly jumped in. Slightly perplexed as the man didn't join her while she was the only one inside the lift.

She rested her back on the elevator wall but she felt like a melting candle and gradually glided on the floor. She wanted to cry but there were no tears to fall. When the door opened, she quickly stood up and emerged out. She already took few steps when she realized that she wasn't on the ground floor. She hurriedly ran after the lift but it was already closed.

She looked around and groaned when she concluded that she was on the 80th floor. Opposite to the elevator was a door with the logo of the owner of the building.

Capsule Corporation.

The elevator was going up and the reason why the man didn't walk in. She drastically pushed the elevator button for it to go up but ironically as if jesting on her, the lift stopped at every floor. Pain, shock and anger were all put together inside her head.

"Damn!" she said aloud and kicked the elevator door. "Damn all men to hell!"

"You're singing a lonely song, sweetheart, that I want to cry along," as she heard an amused voice from her back. "Who broke your heart?" he added.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Dragon Ball/Z/GT. The story is inspired from MC's Romano, my friend. :)

**Chapter 2**

She drastically turned around. She was too angry she didn't notice that there was someone else on her back. She found herself looking up into a pair of mocking blue eyes who was openly making an evaluation on her, from head to toe and up again. He was leaning behind the closed door of the building administrator. His lips plastered a foolish grin.

She looked at him sharply but he didn't even flinch. He was surveying her lazily as if he had all the rights to do it. In black leather jacket and inside was a white t-shit with the logo of Capsule Corporation. Must be one of the maintenance men of the building or perhaps a supervisor. She couldn't decide whether he was wearing undersize shirt, it was showing obvious muscled chest, and was tucked inside the faded jeans. A maintenance man, she decided.

Must be about twenty three or twenty four. Tall and fair. The way he stood there, he obviously thought he was God's gift to women. Oh well, not that he didn't have the right to think that way. Kind of attractive if you like this type of man. Rugged and rough looking. And didn't care if his lavender hair was a bit messy. The way she surveyed him only made him more amused, as he smirked.

"What happened, sweetheart?" he asked. "Your boyfriend cheated you? I tell you what-" he pretended to be thinking, "Leave your boyfriend and I'll take his place. We'll sure have a good time together."

She had to give him ten out of ten for his effort of annoying her. Why not? These kinds of employees were mostly rude. No finesse at all. And the last thing she wanted to do was to have a chit-chat with a very displeasing man. No matter how handsome he was.

She didn't like his kind. Arrogant, rough, too confident, rude. Name it. She answered him with a fiery look and turned back to the elevator door. She pressed again the button. She knew he was following her every move. She could feel his stare on her back. And the way he looked at her as if she was on her naked glory. The anger inside her bubbled up, she pressed again the knob with more force.

The man gently laughed. "Don't rush. We can talk."

She didn't answer, pressing again the button.

"Hey, are you mute or just plain snob?" he said again.

"I don't talk to strangers."

"I'm Trunks."

_Who cares_, she thought. Damn elevator.

"What have you got against me?" Trunks slowly walked towards her while talking. "I bet I'm more handsome than your boyfriend, or should I say, ex-boyfriend? I don't have bad breath. My teeth are complete–" he gave a broad smile and showed hard white teeth.

"I don't care about your physical attributes." She said coldly. "And can't you recognize dismissal when you heard one?" She looked around and realized that they were the only two left on that floor. Whatever this man wanted to do to her, no one would ever see and even hear. It was possible. Then after he would drag her to the rooftop and would push her to fall. A perfect crime.

The annoyance on her face suddenly changed to a look of fear from her morbid thoughts. Trunks noticed it and stepped back.

"Relax. You don't think I'll rape you here, do you?"

"N-no, of course." She stammered and put back her attention to the elevator door. _Please go up!_

She finally calmed down when the door opened. She hurried inside and pushed the close button. But Trunks blocked it and followed her inside. She stood herself near the door, away from him. She could feel his gaze and couldn't help but felt the extreme self-consciousness. With a frown on her face, she discreetly took a glimpse of him. From the light inside the elevator, she watched him and only then she realized he looked vaguely familiar.

She shrugged her shoulders. Of course, the man was working in this building and sure she had bumped into him during her internship. She might have not noticed him before. When the door opened, she hastily went out knowing he was on her back. She was startled when suddenly he was already beside her and whispered something.

"Think about my proposition, sweetheart." He intently looked at her. "Ditch your lover and take me up instead. I'll stay for a couple of days more."

_Yeah, your contract from the agency ends._ She thought.

He pulled something from his pocket and gave it to her. "Here's my card if you won't see me here. You see, I can be a very faithful boyfriend." he whispered to her again.

She smirked. She reached for the piece of paper and dropped it immediately in front of him. She quickly turned her back and walked faster and expected him to get mad so she almost ran to the door. Pan suddenly realized that he couldn't do anything since there were security guards on the lobby. She was almost reaching the glass door leading to the parking area when she dared to look back. He was looking at her, with a smile frozen on his lips and then made a salute.

Having a rising feeling of anger, she looked back to her way out to the parking lot. This was just her lucky day! To encounter a man who do nothing but to annoy her, to find out Jake's infidelity. His infidelity that happened in less than twenty-four hours after he gave her engagement ring. She felt a pique boiling inside her. If only she could cry to lessen her anger but unfortunately, no tears wanted to fall. She felt even more furious.

* * *

**_The night before.._**

Videl slowly walked towards her daughter who was sleeping on the study table, her face just above scattered books. A faint smile crossed her lips as she gazed down on her daughter. Pan had grown up to be just like Gohan, a genius. Her baby. The only one who gave her strength to survive. It had been long when the tragedy happened, Pan was still inside her womb. Enemies came. The Sons, her father, Hercule and the rest of the Z Warriors had been killed during the battle. Vegeta was fatally wounded after he was able to defeat the last enemy. Bulma and little Trunks were nowhere in sight.

_'Run. Save our daughter. G-give her the world. I-I'll be with you both, always...'_ Gohan's last words. Heart-broken and grieving, she left and kept what Gohan had said. She started a new life outside Japan with her precious daughter, and tried to forget the tragic part in her life. She blocked out all the things that related to where she was rooted, the place where her heart died. A soft tear fell down on her right cheek. So many years had gone but the pain was still in her heart.

But somehow, no matter how badly hurt you were, there was no place in the world where you rightfully belong, your home. And still, Japan was her home no matter how much pain it caused her. Having said that and a job offer she couldn't turn down since it would mean so much for her and for Pan's future, that was when she decided to return. Pan was only over sixteen then, who had just finished her high school a year earlier. At her age, she was a young girl full of life. She got Gohan's intelligence and Videl's a bit of stubbornness. Nevertheless, she was a loving daughter. Videl didn't keep it a secret to Pan, of what had happened to Gohan and her family long before she was even born, but excluding the Saiyan part. She just told her, as what people perceived her husband and his family, they were normal human beings with extreme martial arts skills. She had her reason why she needed to hide it – she wanted Pan to live a normal life, as human. And knowing that Bulma was still alive after she came back, guilt and fear flooded in her heart. Guilt for thinking only of herself and her daughter, for thinking Bulma was dead along with little Trunks. And then fear for the truth about Pan's identity that she had been keeping for almost twenty one years, fear of Pan's reaction upon knowing that she, her only family, was dishonest about her real heritage. She knew there would be a right time for all those things, she just needed enough time and courage.

Though Pan was hurt about the tragedy of her family, especially for the father she had no chance to see, she remained positive in life. When Videl told Pan about her decision to go back to Japan, she supported her even though this meant she had to give up her acceptance in Caltech. The sum of her savings she had when she was working in California were enough for her and Pan to live a simple life comfortably. They got a three-bedroom house on a hilltop, which was located just before entering the city. A place far away from where the hurtful memories were buried. And in three weeks, Pan would be graduating, a consistent honours student. Something she, as a mother, was very proud of. Not to mention just few hours ago, after her dinner with Jake, she just told her about her engagement and showed her ring. She vaguely smiled, seeing Pan happy was more than enough for her.

"Pan.. " Videl gently touched her shoulder. "You better shift to your bed."

Pan slightly moaned from the touch and the voice that softly tinged her ears. Gradually, she opened her eyes and looked up to see the loving face of her mother.

"What time is it Mom?"

"It's almost midnight."

"Oh, I didn't know I'd fallen asleep. I was just finishing those minor revisions that Dean Yamashita wanted in my case study." Pan explained and began flipping her book.

"You're working too hard honey. You already got your grade on your case study."

"I know that Mom, but still, I want it to be perfect."

"But you have to rest now. You still have tomorrow. Go to your bed and sleep, honey."

"Okay, Mom. Goodnight." Pan kissed her.

"Goodnight honey. Sleep tight." Videl kissed her forehead.

* * *

"What? Are you serious?" Videl exclaimed. "Yesterday you just told me your Dean assured you as the Cum Laude of your class and now you want to go away just because Jake had been unfaithful to you? Three weeks from now is your graduation, Pan."

"Mom, I won't be gone for too long. Tomorrow's Friday, Monday or Tuesday I'll be here," Pan answered and dropped on her bed. She just told her that she saw Jake with another woman, not exactly what she had witnessed inside his office. "Moreover, I'll be away in just two days."

"But your finals is by next week.." Videl protested.

"I can take special exams Mom. It's easy to get an excuse. Please, Mom." she pleaded. "I don't want to talk to Jake. I don't know what to tell him. I don't know how to end our relationship."

"Tell him it's over!" Videl angrily suggested. "Who would think that he's a two-timer?"

"It's not easy Mom. It really hurts, you know." her voice suddenly broke. "Last night, we were formally engaged. He even told me that he would ask you for our wedding plans," she bit her lips to suppress her emotions. "Then, I would see him.."

"Why don't you just face him?"

"Not now, please.."

Videl sighed. "Where do you plan to go?"

"Anywhere. Far away from here. Somewhere I can think and decide what I should do. If I would forgive him or I would forget him."

Videl lightly shook her head, seeing Pan on this condition was enough for her to decide on something. "You wait here." She walked out of her room quietly. Minutes later, Videl came back. "I was planning to give this to you on your graduation but I think you need this now." She handed her a cream envelope.

Curiously, Pan reached out and slowly opened it. Her face suddenly lit up and jumped up from her bed. "A voucher to El Paraiso! Is this true Mom?" Pan asked unbelievingly. Videl smilingly nodded.

"A client gave me that few years back. I'd totally forgotten about it. I was tidying up my drawers when I saw it. There is no expiration on the voucher so you can still use it anytime you want. So forget you're a Cum Laude and enjoy yourself, Pan Son." Videl smiled. Pan hugged her.

"I'll go tomorrow Mom. I'll book a plane ticket now. And please don't tell Jake where i'll be gone. I just really need to think." Pan told her immediately.

"Tomorrow?" Videl exclaimed. "I won't forgive him if I were you."

"Mom, Jake will be here tomorrow for sure. So I better go as soon as possible."

"Well, if that's what you want to mend your broken heart, know that I'm just here for you." Videl on her resigning voice. "But what will I tell him?"

"Tell him to go to hell." She answered with a trace of anger.

Videl laughed. "And you're teaching me to curse?"

* * *

**A/N**: I'd read plenty of great stories and I really admire the authors of how they were able to come up with those ideas, which are perfectly fit from the series. However, since this is a fanfic, you can create/alter anything you want so I came up with this idea for a change. I'm not good in adventure as well as in fighting so I just create something of a romance and a little humour. Very light story about Trunks and Pan, I hope you won't mind. This focuses majority on both of them, as my planned plot. But who knows, along the way I might be able to have a change of heart. As of now, that's (Chapter 2) what I can put for what had happened in the past. I can't put everything in the summary, I apologise for it and for "killing" the other characters, I'm just trying something differently – like for them to live as "normal" after the violence and hurt. PS: Like most of the stories I read here, Pan is always the Daddy's girl so just another "for a change", this is a sort of mother-daughter bonding.

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it a lot!


End file.
